


Happy Birthday Gingy

by carrotsniffs



Series: Amino Adventures [18]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Impressions and Meetings, M/M, Strict Parents, Summer Feelings, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsniffs/pseuds/carrotsniffs
Summary: To a loveable scalemate enthusiast, a crackship fanfiction.





	Happy Birthday Gingy

I want Daddy to look, but he's in his room, shunning me away.

He's locked the doors and shut the gate.

He's not talking...

But I can hear him.

He weeps.

He always does.

Sometimes I think it's because I run from home. I run to see purple eyes.

His bright purple eyes.

But now I can't see him anymore.

Daddy's in his room crying...

_But I can't help but to think about purple eyes._

~~  
A soft breeze rustles the leaves on the trees, making them woosh with the sounds of the outside.

A tree of blossoms stands in the sunset, its pinks blending in with the skies of yellow, orange and pink. The dark green leaves woosh with great vigor and blow against the white puffs.

The lawn is dotted with white dandelions, yellow creeping buttercups, and spots of dry brown earth.

A cloud of dust was kicked into the air, followed by a child's giggles. Again and again.

As the sky is painted with the warm colors of nature, he paints his own sky with dust and dirt. His orange eyes look up at the sky above and he whoops with glee.

As he spins around, the brown earth rained back down in him.

A cloud of dust escapes from the ground from under him as he falls back in the barren earth with a soft oomf and laughter.

It's beautiful outside.

He closes his eyes as he lay with the many rocks and dirt clumps of the floor.

A satisfied sigh came out of soft pink lips.

Footsteps rustle against the dead grass and fear shuddered through his body.

He got up, stood up right, and stared in no particular direction, as if addressing a military officer. His body was stiff and still. His round face frowned slightly as he seemingly tried to fight his tears.

Yet, he wasn't addressing any military officer or any captain.

He had addressed another boy. One who had flinched slightly as he had only wanted to see what the other was doing.

"Hey!" The purple eyed boy snapped, circling the other and eyeing him over with great curiosity.

And still he stood, frozen as a statue.

The other huffed and plopped onto the floor and started searching for something.

He broke his stance, realizing there was no one to salute.

"What are you looking for?" He asks, leaning over to look at what the other was doing. He was met face to face with a handful of worms.

"GROSS." He squeaks as the other squeals with laughter.

"Grosser than dancing in the dirt?"

The orange eyed boy blew a raspberry in response.

The front door opens and a father looks out at two young boys being uncivilized as ever.

Dirt being flung at each other and the sky being dusted with brown earth.

"NITRAM!"

The orange eyed boy stopped moving and stood straight and in salute, as he had before, as the other bumped into him.

"Get in here." His father spoke sternly as if threatening him.

As quick as the words came out, the orange eyed boy scurried to get in the house

"Wait!" The purple eyed one called, standing awkwardly alone in the field.

He looked back.

"What's your name?"

A small smile appeared on his face. "Rufioh Nitram."

The father scowled down at them as he walked back in the house.

And as the boy stood in the field, feeling awkward, he murmured to himself.

"Rufioh... And Cronus."


End file.
